


My Lifeline

by Kathendale



Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Airplanes, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Barry is a forensic investigator, M/M, Pietro is a foreign dignity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-11 22:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathendale/pseuds/Kathendale
Summary: Hey, this is Pietro, leave a message after the beep.





	My Lifeline

Barry had just boarded his flight, he had been visiting his friend Iris in Central City and was returning to Sokovia, where he and his husband Pietro Allen-Maximoff lived with their two cats. He pulled up his husband’s number and called and was sent to voicemail. He smiled, realizing his lover was probably in an important meeting.

 

“I’m coming home, love. Iris sends warm regards. See you in a few hours at the airport.” He said happily, just as they called for business class to board. “See you soon, bye!” He turned off his cellphone and made his way to the desk, where he scanned his boarding pass.

 

Barry made his way to his seat, which just so happened to be in the emergency exit row. The flight attendant told him that in case of an emergency he would have to assist other passengers in exiting the aircraft. He agreed that he would assist in any way possible if it came to that.

 

The flight took off and was soon climbing high into the air when a loud screeching and horrible smell filled the air, and masks dropped down. Barry quickly slipped his on before assisting the young girl next to him. The captain came on over the loudspeaker. 

 

“It appears that we have run into a problem after takeoff. The aircraft is leaking fuel. We will try for a safe landing in the ocean, as we are not near land.” The airport had been near an ocean, which is where they currently were suspended over.

 

“We advise you call your loved ones and tell them what is going on. Passengers sitting in the emergency exits, please prepare to assist other passengers.” Barry pulled out his phone and hit his speed dial for his husband which was the number one.

* * *

Pietro was in an important meeting that could bring Ukraine and Sokovia to a unified front against the war with Russia at the current moment. His phone lit up silently, the only indication someone was calling him.

 

He pulled it out under the table and hesitated when he saw it was Barry calling. He hit decline, knowing he’d see him in just a few more hours. This meeting had to be more important than whatever he had to say, which could most likely wait. Right?

* * *

_ Hey, this is Pietro, leave a message after the beep.  _ Barry slammed his fist down against the armrest, muttering, “damn it!” He put on a brave smile as he heard the beep.

 

“Hey, baby, bad news. I won’t be making it home. God, Pietro, I’m so sorry, I never got to ask you this. You know how much we wanted kids, well, Iris offered to be a surrogate, and I accepted on behalf for us. Take care of her while she’s pregnant with our child, Petey. I love you so fucking much, God’s, I’m so sorry.”

 

Barry hung up when the tears began to sting his face as he grabbed a piece of paper in his backpack and scrawled a quick note. He began helping passengers out of the emergency door, and was about to put on his own life vest when he saw a pregnant woman struggling. “Here, ma’am.” He said, handing her his own and helping her buckle it.

 

“Sir, I can’t accept this. You probably have a family somewhere-” Barry cut her off. “I do, and he would want me to do everything to help you. Please, find a man named Pietro Allen-Maximoff, give him this note, and tell him to get our son to read it when he’s old enough.” 

 

The woman grasped his hand tightly, tears in her eyes. “Thank you, kind man. I will make sure the world know what a hero you were in your last moments.” Barry offered a watery smile of reassurance, tears stinging his own eyes. “Thank you.” He whispered softly, watching her go down the slide. He decided to stay on the sinking aircraft.

 

Barry ignored the shouts of crew members who tried to help him, he knew it was his time to go. As freezing water encased his body, he thought of his love and his unborn son. His lifeline. He knew they were both safe, and was able to pass on peacefully without a fight in the middle of the ocean.

BREAK

Pietro finally picked up his phone after the meeting concluded. 2 new voicemail messages blinked back at him. He listened to the first one, which was of Barry excitedly talking about seeing him soon, and he smiled fondly. Just as he was about to click the next voicemail, he heard -”plane crash-” From the tv at the office and his head snapped up so fast he got whiplash. 

 

“In other news, flight 432561 crashed into the Atlantic Sea 30 minutes after take off.” Pietro’s heart stopped. “One passenger went down with the aircraft, his name was Barry Allen-Maximoff.” Before Pietro knew what was happening, an inhuman shriek ripped from his throat.

 

His coworkers looked on with sympathy. “N-no.” He stuttered out, fumbling with his phone before hitting play on the last recording.

 

_ “Hey, baby, bad news. I won’t be making it home. God, Pietro, I’m so sorry, I never got to ask you this. You know how much we wanted kids, well, Iris offered to be a surrogate, and I accepted on behalf for us. Take care of her while she’s pregnant with our child, Petey. I love you so fucking much, God’s, I’m so sorry.” _

 

Pietro let out a broken scream as he fell to his knees.

 

3 Months Later

 

Pietro’s boss had given him a lot of time off, understanding the loss of a loved one was hard. A strange young woman holding the hand of a toddler walked up to him. “Sir, are you Pietro Allen-Maximoff?” A bit stunned, Pietro nodded, and the woman gave a weak smile as she handed him a piece of paper. “Your husband saved my life. He asked me to give you this.” Pietro gripped her hand tightly. “Thank you, thank you so much.” He whispered softly. She pulled him into a hug.

 

15 Years Later

 

A young man by the name of Jacob Barry Allen-Maximoff opened a letter. Here is what it said.

 

_ Dear my lovely son or daughter, _

_ If you are reading this, it is because you are fourteen. Wow, my baby child, all grown up. You may have never met me, but I’m looking over you, I promise. For I am your lifeline as you are mine. _

 

_ Love, _

_ Dad _

 

Jacob treasured that letter for the rest of his life.


End file.
